Sueño Carmesí
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Vi como tu vida pasaba ante mis ojos sin hacer nada..Pero hoy,por fin,ya no soy una mera espectadora..."


**SUEÑO CARMESÍ**

Te sientes solo? Esa es la pregunta que un día tras otro me formulo a mi misma. Siempre ocultas tus sentimientos bajo un máscara y el dolor que puedas sentir bajo una férrea fachada de serenidad ,pero aunque yo no tengo el mismo ojo que tu orbe izquierdo puedo ver más alla , hay algo que me permite obviar esa barrera existente entre nosotros y,aunque no estoy segura de que lo sepas, ni tan siquiera de que lo sospeches, aun así no puedo detenerme porque tú ignores tanto ese hecho como a mi..Se me ha otorgado la capacidad de ver lo que sientes y rendirme no casa con mi carácter

Mentiría si te dijera que tu físico no me atrae lo más mínimo, ese cabello plateado eternamente sobresaliente y ese rostro que te hace parecer ajeno a todos los problemas es, cuando menos, extraño en estos tiempos, incluso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ya has perdido lo que tú (muy a mi pesar) considerabas lo más importante, resulta chocante ver como enfrentas cualquier problema con esa faz inalterable..Sí, sin duda resulta chocante..Tanto que incluso es atractivo, esa seguridad en ti mismo tan arraigada es lo que te hace ser tú, lo que me atrae hacia ti y, aunque me moleste, tambien a otras muchas mujeres de la villa

Desvías la mirada hacia arriba como si todo esto te resultara indiferente, y otra vez me atrapas en esa esfera que te es ajena, de un mundo que no es capaz de tocarte y al que no pareces tener intención de alterar.. y esa actitud es otra de las muchas cosas que me hacen sentirme tan magnetizada hacia tu persona...

A pesar de tu fuerza y sabiduría, dejas que el mundo gire a tu alrededor sin ser capaz de alterarte, cómo si el tiempo fuera para ti sólo una ilusión y sólo intervienes cuando crees que es tu deber, a pesar de que este mundo parece resultarte tan ajeno nunca dejas que su equilibrio se vea perturbado..Posees una capacidad innata, un criterio sobrenatural para discernir cuando resulta conveniente para todos el actuar y avanzar de frente o el simplemente quedarse atrás.

Es cierto, no intervienes con frecuencia, pero cuando lo haces pones todo tu corazón y toda la fuerza que te permite tu condición humana en el cumplimiento de tu tarea, eres consciente de que aunque este mundo,con sus imperfecciones constantes, te parezca tan ajeno no deja de ser el hogar de las personas que quieres y sabes que aunque tu seas indiferente a los demás, muchos de ellos recuerdan tu valía y tu virtud, pero a pesar de ello ni te envanas ni te jactas, pones en peligro tu vida para asegurar la de los demás, tanto de unos como de otros...Tan desproporcionado..Tan noble

Y es ello lo que más me atrae de ti, el hecho de que, aún tras haber perdido tu vida sigas dando tantas esperanzas a los demás, aún cuando no te quedaba nada pusiste todo el corazón en hacer felices a las personas que te rodeaban, aún cuando tuviste que acabar con todo y romper esa burbuja que te separaba de la impiedad del mundo, no dudaste en entregarte de nuevo en cuerpo y alma a las personas que te importaban y a aquellas que te eran indiferentes , a pesar de que hubiste de sacrificar a alguien que era parte de tu mundo para garantizar la seguridad de los demás...Nunca dudaste...

El recuerdo de tu retorno a la villa tras aquella misión todavía se mantiene fresco en mi memoria,traías sobre los hombros a Naruto y Sakura, dos de las escasas piezas que conformaban todo tu universo..Sin embargo, había dolor en tus ojos e incluso en el rojo sangre del Sharingan..Hubiste de asesinar a la tercera parte para que esta no destruyese por completo a todas las demás, tuve que ver tu rostro mancillado po las lágrimas y en ese momento sentí el miedo atroz a perderte para siempre, a que ya nadie pudiese devolverte la felicidad..Afortunadamente me equivoqué al pensarlo...

Ya han pasado varios meses desde aquella tragedia, y aunque sigues siendo incapaz de olvidar por completo la culpabilidad de tu atormentado corazón, has tenido el valor de seguir adelante y has podido encontrar una pieza que antes había pasado inadvertida ante ti, una pieza que poco a poco va reparando tu alma torturada... Yo he sido testigo de cómo ese amor de amigos, tan puro pero a la vez tan distinto a lo que necesitabas, iba mutando hasta transformarse en algo mucho más fuerte..

Has encontrado un hombro sobre el que poder llorar, un alma afín en la que ,aunque siempre tuviste delante , jamás habías reparado como algo más que una buena amiga y confidente, un alma gemela que ahora es incapaz de separarse de la tuya...Y ahora la abrazabas, como si sin ella tu mundo fuera un completo sinsentido , y palpabas su vientre cómo si quisieses asegurarte que todo esto no fuera un sueño..Y vi también como te aliviabas al sentir el pequeño latido origen de la nueva vida que se gestaba en su interior...Diste un suspiro y ,tranquilo, musitaste tres pequeñas palabras.. Tres palabras que la hicieron sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo ,y a mi la más orgullosa...

**Muchas gracias, Kurenai**

Porque yo soy esa mujer...

**FIN**


End file.
